One choice, can change the world
by Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose
Summary: A small town thief who steals to survive and help the others who are down on their luck is given the opportunity to turn his life around when he is arrested by his future mentor. But is the life of a knight and squire like how it's been described? DISCLAIMER. I do not own Plants vs Zombies, I own the plot.
1. Chapter 1: Thief's and cider

**A/N: New story haha. This is set in the past in a medieval setting. Updates will be sporadic because I don't have a structure really and I just write chapters for one of the three stories I'm working on when I want to. But I do try to get out a chapter a day but, heh, don't expect one on Christmas because I'm having quite a bit of family over and I won't really be able to get away by myself haha. But any way, don't let me delay you from reading, so let's get on with the story. (Ps. this is in second person because ThePeawithGoggles latest story inspired me to try it.)**

You slowly wandered the dark, muddy side alleys of the small town, you were looking for the unlucky human or plant that would be loosing a bit of their property tonight. You peek out of the dark alley and look around the barely illuminated main street, a drunken noble lurched down the street towards the upper district of the town. You place the black hood back over your head and slowly approach the stumbling man. You help them up and you manage to decipher from the slur of words they said.

"Thank ya...sonny. Now *hic*, can ye get meh *hic* another mug of ale?" You help them towards their home and you place one of your pods in their pocket lightly enough so that they wouldn't notice. Once you realize you're holding their wallet, you pull it out of their pocket and help them through the door of their home. While you hated to pickpocket him, you knew he wouldn't notice his missing wallet and you reminded yourself that the money in the leather wallet would help put bread on a poor persons table and even get yourself a meal. You sit them down on their rickety bed and they almost immediately fell asleep. You smile to yourself as you close the door and start down the street, back towards the alley. Part way down the street, you turn to the noise of a woman's screaming and smashing glass, the house you had just walked out of had a group of four thief's breaking into it. You race down the street and pull out the short sword you always carried to protect yourself. You enter the house that had just been broken into, the drunken man and, what must have been his wife, were being held at knife and sword point while their more valuable items were stolen. You sneak up to the two men who held the house owners at knife point and quickly sliced their legs so they collapsed onto the floor. The man and woman had looks of extreme surprise and relief on their faces as you took on the other two theifs. One of the theifs laughed and said.  
"It's only a Peashooter, what are ya gonna do, poke me with your dagger?" The taunts and jeers of the humans added to your determination and courage as you ran at them. The humans smirked and jabbed at you with their knife.  
You easily dodged the knife and sliced across them, just beneath their rib cage. The human you just injured dropped their knife and gripped the cut you had just caused. You turn your attention to the other human, who was in the middle of strike you wouldn't be able to dodge in time. You push yourself backwards to limit the damage they would do and the feeling of metal slicing through your face stunned you slightly. After the small amount of shock wore off, you jabbed the human with your dagger in the crotch, the human squealed in pain and cursed as you withdrew the dagger from their nethers. The four theifs stumbled over each other as they tried as to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Once the theifs were out of the house, you pull back your hood and approach the humans, who sat on the bed, looks of gratitude on both of their faces. The woman, who wasn't drunk, grabbed a piece of cloth and covered the deep cut on your green face. She sighed and said.  
"Thank you. You saved mine and my husbands lives, if there is anything you need, just ask, you can have it." You reach into the small travelers pack that had been a gift from your late parents, and pulled out the mans wallet.  
The lady gasped in shock and you say sadly.  
"You owe me nothing. Take this back...I'm sorry I pick pocketed your husband." The woman gasped in shock again and said angrily.  
"Why you no good, stealing little whelp. You're lucky you saved our lives otherwise I would be turning you into the town guard right now. Now get out of here. You aren't welcome around here." You sigh and quickly run out of the house, the feeling of dread and failure creep over you. After a half hour slog through the muddy streets and through the fresh rain, you reach the 'Darkwoods Inn', which was just outside the town. The owner, a burly looking Norse man by the name of Eric, looks up from the bar and asks you.  
"How'd it go Delnid." You hang your wet cloak on the stand beside the door and say.  
"Not well Eric. I got a nobles wallet and I planned on helping the Caryophyllales family tonight. But a group of theifs broke into the house of the noble I had just pick pocketed so I went back and fought off the theifs. I...returned the wallet and they ran me out of their house." Eric grabbed a fresh mug and filled it with some of his best apple cider as he said.  
"Well ya did the right thing lad. Now come up here and 'ave a drink. I'm sure it'll cheer ya up." You approach the bar and take a seat beside a large hooded figure. You look at them and beneath their hood, it turns out they're a chomper. You could feel the Chompers non-existent eyes looking you over as they say.  
"Ya seem pretty flimsy to be a thief." You quickly drink the apple cider in your mug and reply.  
"I do it, for a reason. It's the only reason Eric let's me stay here from time to time." The Norse man named Eric laughed as he said.  
"I let ya stay 'cause I like ya boy, ya got guts. Back in me 'omeland, ya would 'ave been pretty popular." The Chomper sniggered and said.  
"Is that so? So he has some courage, why does he get to stay free sometimes and I have to pay?" Eric banged the mug he was eternally wiping and said.  
"Because, Phobos, he helped me out of a tough situation a few years ago. Now enjoy the drinks or leave." The Chomper named Phobos turned towards you and asked.  
"Alright then. What's your name Peashooter?" You look at the abrasive Chomper and say in an agitated voice.  
"Delnid." The Chomper sniggers again and says.  
"Well, I'll see ya around then...Delnid." With that, the Chomper quickly finished off their drink and left the inn. You shake your head and get up. You grab your cloak and head towards the back of the inn where the rooms were kept. Eric wished you a good night as you slipped into the small, one bed room. You throw your pack and cloak onto the end of the bed before you wrap yourself in the sheet. You feel yourself slowly drift to sleep when the sound of someone knocking on your door alerts you.


	2. Chapter 2: The criminal and the law

You throw off the sheet and slowly open the door, on the other side stands the hulking Chomper named Phobos. The Chomper sighs and asks you.  
"I...need somewhere to stay for the night and the rest of the inn is packed. So is it fine if I can...stay in here for the night?" You step back from the door and reluctantly reply.  
"If you want, then it's fine by me." The Chomper seems shocked by the answer and they slowly walk into the small room. You grab your cloak and pack, after locking the door again, and place them by the wall. You grab the sheet and lay on the floor beside your only personal items. The Chomper asks with a questioning tone.  
"What are you doing?" You turn towards the wall and say.  
"You can have the bed." The Chomper seems shocked by your generosity as they take a few seconds to answer.  
"Oh...al-alright. Thanks...Delnid." You want to roll over and say something to the Chomper, but you don't know what so you fall asleep on the hard, wooden floor.

When you wake early in the morning, you sit up to find Phobos still asleep, the Chomper was snoring loudly and it surprises you that you weren't woken by the Chompers snores. You throw on your mostly dry cloak and pack, and leave the room. As you walk into the main part of the inn, Eric greets you and wishes you a good day. You thank the bartender and step out of the Inn and into the muddy street. It took you a good ten minutes to get through the quagmire of mud and into the town, getting over the small, stone wall was always easy, dodging the guards patrolling the walls, not as easy. Luckily none of the guards noticed you leap over the wall and into the side alleys of the town. As you wander the alleys looking for a way to get the first scraps of food in a few days, you're presented with a poster on the community notice board depicting you as a criminal and there was even a bounty for your capture. You quickly throw the hood over your head and slowly approach the board, the only living thing near the board was an armour wearing Peashooter and an Armour Chomper talking with a few guards near the town jail. You reach out to the poster and rip it off the board when someone yells out.  
"HEY! PUT THAT BACK!" Suddenly the wind picks up and your hood is blown off your head, the guards and the armored plants immediately knew who you were. You throw the poster onto the ground and quickly throw the hood back on. The guards and armored plants run towards you so you sprint into one of the side alleys, years of stealing from the rich had left you with an impressive knowledge of the alleys and side streets of the town. As you sprint down the alley, the sound of clanking armour sounded from behind you, you keep running but you turn your head to see who's chasing you, it was the armored Peashooter. They may have been fast, but the armour weighed them down and your knowledge of the alleys would give you a distinct advantage. Using your hyper ability, you manage to sprint off well ahead of the knight, they must have been lost by now. You slowly walk towards the main street which was beginning to flood with people. Just before you could step into the street, the ground buckled and the armour chomper burst out of the ground right in front of you. You turn to run back into the alleys when the armored Peashooter leaped down into the alley from above, right in front of you. You growl and, using your hyper ability, try to leap up to one of the window sills and onto the roofs to try and escape your would be captors. Unfortunately for you, the chomper bit into the leaves around your roots and they threw you to the ground. You hit the ground with an audible thump and the feeling of dread crawled up your back as you could feel the steel of a sword being held to the back of your head. One of the two plants starts talking and you assume it's the Peashooter.  
"Get up, slowly." You comply to the will of the armored plant and slowly push yourself up. The grab your pods and tie them behind your back and they nudge you forward with the tip of their sword. You walk forward and they lead you outside the town to the 'Darkwood Inn'. As you stumble through the door, Eric looks up and smiles at you, but when he notices that you're in trouble, he asks.  
"What be the meaning of this?" The armored Peashooter walked in after you and says.  
"I need a room, do you have one free?" Eric nodded and said.  
"First room on the right." The armored Peashooter thanked Eric and they lead you to the room. Just before the Peashooter could close the door, Phobos burst into the room and tackled them to the ground. The Chomper went to bite your restraints when he was grabbed from behind by the Armour Chomper. Phobos yelped as he was thrown from the room and he was quickly followed out by the Armour Chomper. The Armored Peashooter started pushing themself up so you kick them down and you make a run out of the room. As you burst from the room, you see Phobos in a bloody fight with the Armour Chomper, the armored Chomper only had a few dents, Phobos on the other hand was covered with many bite marks and was bleeding heavily. Instead of making a run out of the Inn, you jump on the armour Chomper and distract them while Phobos limps from the Inn. The Chomper throws you off and a strange feeling overcame you.

After a few seconds you find your environment changing from the Inn to a large, circular chamber filled with various plants, but mainly Roses. When the sensation wore off, you find yourself shackled to a chair in the center of the chamber, Roses, Sunflowers and various Peashooters sat around the outside edges of the room. The Rose sitting directly in front of you stood up and said.  
"You, Delnid Lathyrus, have been accused of crimes against the people. While this is a matter for your local guard to deal with, we looked into your crimes and saw why you did it. We offer you a chance to use your skills for the greater good lawfully instead of illegally." You give the Rose a dumbfounded look and ask.  
"What do you want me to do?" The Rose smiled slightly and said.  
"We offer you the opportunity to be a knight, a way for you to use your good will for the better." You nod and say cautiously.  
"I...accept your offer." The Rose's smile deepened and she said.  
"Good. Now then...Clockwork, escort Delnid here to his new quarters and after, meet me in my personal chambers, we have something to discuss." The armored Peashooter, named Clockwork, unshackled you from the chair and lead you to a medium sized room at the edge of the large castle. You walk in and you thank Clockwork. You throw your cloak and pack onto the bunk bed and sat on the edge. You begin thinking to yourself, what the hell have I gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3: The first encounter

After a few minutes of waiting and thinking to yourself, the door into the room bursts open and Clockwork walks in with, what appears to be, a bundle of cloth. He places the bundle on the floor, unwraps it, and hands you a sword, a true sword. You marvel at the sharp blade and the amount of effort that went into it's forging, the hilt engraved with various precious metals. As you toy around with the sword, you can't help but exclaim in excitement.  
"This is amazing! A true sword...Who shall taste this steel first?" Clockwork throws you a helmet, which you barely catch, and he says.  
"I don't know why you're so excited? It's like you've never seen a sword before." You put on the helmet and say in the same excited voice.  
"My short sword was one of the last possessions that my family gave me before they sent me here. But this, is a real sword! It's full length and everything." Clockwork sniggered slightly and said.  
"Watch where you swing that, alright? Here's your shield." He passes you the shield and you look over the engraving of a rose on the front. You can't help but wonder why there is a rose engraved in the shield so you ask Clockwork as he grabs the bundle of cloth.  
"Why is there a rose engraved in the shield?" Clockwork chuckles and says.  
"Did your first meeting with the elder council not tip you off? You're a squire in the Order of the Rose now. Actually, while I have the chance, I'm your mentor while you train." With that, Clockwork leaves you in your room with your new equipment.

You spend the next hour practicing with your sword against a test dummy that hung from your wall when someone knocked on your door. You place the sword beside your shield and helmet before you answer the door. You open the door and on the other side stood Clockwork and he says.  
"I need you to grab your sword, shield and helmet and you are to meet me outside on the practice field as soon as you can." With that, Clockwork leaves you to grab your new equipment. After putting your helmet on, you grab your sword and shield and make your way through the large castle. You spend over five minutes wandering the corridors of the castle before you find your way out and onto the practice field. Across the field were a mix of different plants, Peashooters practicing their swordsmanship, Sunflowers practicing magic and a few Cacti practicing their accuracy. You're approached by Clockwork, who gives you a belt, and says.  
"This belt holds your sheath, it's where you can holster your sword." You quickly slip the belt on and holster your sword in it. When you finish, Clockwork leads you over to a part of the field that was unoccupied, he raises his shield and says.  
"Attack me." You give your mentor a questioning look and ask.  
"Attack you?" Clockwork sniggered quietly beneath his helmet and nods. You unsheathe your sword and slash at Clockwork, the Peashooter easily blocked your attack with their shield. You try to jab beneath their shield but as your sword began slipping beneath the shield, Clockwork pushes down and your sword simply impales the ground. Clockwork used your brief period of weakness to shield bash you. You not only stumble back, but you also drop your sword. Clockwork chuckled from beneath his helmet and leaps at you. You try to raise your shield in time, but Clockwork was to fast for you and he had his sword to your throat before you could react. All Clockwork could say was.  
"Dead." Using your shield you push the sword away from your throat and push yourself up. As you grab your sword, Clockwork takes up a battle stance and says. "Again." You reluctantly raise your sword and slowly approach the armored Peashooter. Once within striking range, you use your hyper ability to leap over Clockwork and you try to bash him from behind with your shield. By the time you're ready to strike him from behind, he has already turned around and Clockwork placed his sword to your throat, and once again says.  
"Dead." You growl and the two of you take up a battle stance. You try by feigning an overhead attack, and halfway through you change to a slash across Clockwork. The armored Peashooter didn't expect the change in direction and was unable to block your sword, which simply clanged off of his armour. You step away from him in shock and go to ask if he's alright when a rapid flurry of sword strikes catch you off guard and you're quickly covered in small incisions all over your unprotected stem. Clockwork lifts his visor up and says.  
"Don't show sympathy to your enemy, lest you want to be six feet under." Clockwork lowered his visor, took up a battle stance and said. "Again." You take up a battle stance and strike rapidly against your mentor. You and Clockwork spent the following two hours practicing on each other. After the two hours, Clockwork says to you.  
"Alright, that's enough practice for one day. Meet me down here everyday around the time we started and we will practice on each other until you improve enough for me to let you into tournaments." With that, Clockwork sheathed his sword and headed into the castle. You spend a few more minutes on the field observing some of the other Peashooters and you try to pick up on some of their moves. When you grew bored of watching them, you sheath your sword and headed down the hill towards a stream that flowed near the forest. You take off your belt and helmet and leave them with your shield on the bank of the stream. You step into the stream and began washing off the drying blood as well as some of the mud that was beginning to solidify. You spend a few minutes washing before you walk out of the stream and grab your equipment. Just as you started back towards the castle, something caused the trees and bushes opposite the stream to rustle. You put on your helmet, grab your sword and shield, and investigate the rustling. Once through the initial shrubbery, a sharp pain ran through the back of your head and you turn to find a human with decaying, green skin holding a crude hammer. You raise your shield to block a second attack and you slice them across the waist. The strange looking human dropped the hammer and ran back into the forest. You wanted to pursue them but you knew that they would have friends waiting to protect them not far away so you head back to the castle, you would ask Clockwork about the human tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Bounties galore

**A/N: Merry Christmas...well early Christmas for people over in the America's.**

Phobos wandered through the streets of the nameless town as he searched for any sign of Delnid. The only reason he was able to get into the town was because he burrowed beneath the wall. Phobos wandered through the alleys he barely knew, when he came across a poster hanging from a wall. Using his non existent eyes, Phobos read the poster, it stated that Phobos was to be captured and there was even a bounty on his head. Phobos ripped the poster off of the wall with his mouth and swallowed the paper. After an hour of searching, he gave up and headed towards the wall. Once Phobos was back at the Inn, he was approached by a Cactus, a hood covered their head. The Cactus asked.  
"Are you Phobos?" The Chomper lied and shock his giant head. Before he could react, the Cactus held a knife to his throat and they whispered. "You're coming with me Chomper, you're worth enough for me to retire." Phobos couldn't break the grip of the Cactus and he was dragged outside. The Cactus threw Phobos onto the street and pulled out a piece of parchment. Before Phobos could run away or fight back, the Cactus read what was on the parchment, aloud.  
"Accipite hinc Auch." Phobos felt a strange sensation over throw his senses and he found himself no longer outside the Inn but in a cell in the catacombs of a castle.

The decaying corpse was slammed against the wooden palisade that surrounded the camp, the leader, a giant brute who used a brutal dual-handed hammer in battle, was mad as he yelled.  
"YOU FAILED TO KILL IT AND NOW IT WILL RETURN WITH MORE OF THEM! THEY WILL STOP OUR PLAN BEFORE WE CAN PUT IT INTO ACTION YOU IDIOT!" The brute slammed his fist into the head of the cowering, undead archer who whimpered.  
"I'll...f-fix this-" The brute cut off the archer by yelling again.  
"HOW CAN YOU FIX THIS!" The archer smiled deviously as he coughed up some blood and said.  
"If they come b-back...I'll have an ambush w-waiting for them." The brute smiled deviously as well and said.  
"Very well then. But if you fail, it WILL be the last time you ever live." The archer nodded weakly before gathering some other zombies and a few of the skeletons. After they got together, they headed into the forest and prepared to ambush any plants that dared to search the forest.

Delnid awoke the following morning with a serve pain in the back of his head. Delnid tried to ignore it as he got out of the bed and practiced with his sword against the dummy. After a few minutes, he gave up practicing against the dummy and prepared to get his grass kicked by Clockwork. He put on his belt, sheathed his sword, grabbed his shield and put on his helmet before he set off towards the practice field. Halfway towards the field, Delnid was approached by a flustered looking Sunflower who asked.  
"Can you help me? I've lost my spell book and I can't find it anywhere." Delnid nodded in shock and the Sunflower grabbed his pod with her equivalent of a hand. She dragged Delnid with her back towards her room and when they were in her room she says.  
"Alright, you have a look around for it, I'll be right back." She quickly runs out of the room and Delnid is left alone in the room in shock. After the shock wore off, Delnid spent ten minutes looking for the book before he found it under the Sunflower's messy bed. After he found the book, Delnid placed it on the bed and set off to the practice field. When he reached the field, he finds Clockwork is there waiting, as well as the Sunflower. As Delnid approached the two plants, the Sunflower asks.  
"Did you find my spell book?" Delnid nodded and said.  
"I did, it's sitting on your bed. But I can't help but ask, why are you here?" Clockwork answered, which surprised Delnid.  
"I wanted to see if you would disregard your obligations to help someone." Delnid stepped back in shock and said.  
"I-I'm sorry, I thought if I helped her out, it would be a good enough excuse." Clockwork chuckled and said.  
"It's fine. I'm glad you helped her out rather than come straight here." Delnid nodded slowly and the Sunflower said.  
"Well, I have a class to get to, so goodbye. Thank you for helping me out...Delnid." The Sunflower ran off back towards the castle, Delnid watching her in astonishment. As soon as she was out of sight, Clockwork raps the back of Delnid's helmet with the blade of his sword and said.  
"Since you're here, we should begin." Clockwork took up a battle stance and Delnid repeated the process. The two Peashooters went at each other for over two hours, Delnid was unable to best the elder Peashooter who seemed to constantly beat Delnid. During their final duel, Delnid brings up what he had seen the day before hand.  
"Yesterday, I saw something." Clockwork chuckled as he placed his sword to Delnid's throat and says.  
"Dead. That would make sense, you have eyes after all and I think that's enough for today." Before Clockwork could walk back to the castle, Delnid grabs his shoulder and says.  
"What I saw was a human...but at the same time they were...unnatural." Clockwork raised his visor, gave Delnid a quizzical look and asked.  
"How so?" Delnid looked down and said quietly.  
"They had green skin that was decaying and-" Clockwork cut Delnid off by saying.  
"Take me to where you saw them. This could be catastrophic if what you say is true." Delnid nodded and he headed down towards the stream that flowed at the bottom of the hill and beside the forest. The two crossed the stream and headed into the forest. The two plants walked for ten minutes before they found a rudimentary wooden palisade, the sound of many voices coming from the other side of the wall. Clockwork and Delnid looked through the small gaps, Clockwork whispered to Delnid.  
"We need to report this to the mistress', this is a dangerous matter and needs to be dealt with." While Clockwork backed away from the wall, Delnid continued to stare through the gap, the sight of the green skinned humans and the skeletons were entrancing. Clockwork pulled his squire from the wall and signaled him to follow. Delnid followed Clockwork back towards the castle when an arrow flew out of the trees and Clockwork barely caught it with his shield. Suddenly the forest was alive with battle-cries as zombies and skeletons charged the two plants. Clockwork threw Delnid forward and took up a battle stance. Delnid righted himself and unsheathed his sword. Delnid charged towards the back of his mentor and quickly took out a skeleton with his shield before they could attack Clockwork. Delnid turned and made sure that Clockwork couldn't get flanked. After a few minutes, it looked like the zombies were going to lose, when an arrow bounced off of Delnid's helmet, this caused the Peashooter to stumble. A zombie took advantage of Delnid's moment of openness and slammed their mace against the Peashooters helmet a few times, the force behind the blows were enough to vanquish them. Delnid groaned as he collapsed and passed out. Clockwork slew another zombie before he sprinted to his downed squire. He picked up Delnid and, using his hyper ability, returned to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Delnid awoke to find himself lying on a blood stained, wooden bench, a Sunflower, Shadow Flower and a Druid Rose stood around the table, one of them was the Sunflower that Delnid had helped out. The Sunflower that Delnid had helped out had a look of astonishment on her face as the Druid Rose spoke.  
"Congratulations, Kryptic, you can consider yourself sufficient at reviving other plants." The Sunflower, named Kryptic, smiled down at Delnid, then back up at the Rose before she said.  
"Thanks you High Mistress Veness." The Druid Rose, named Veness, signaled to another table, where an unconscious Rock Pea lay, and spoke.  
"Your turn, Arvendeen." The Shadow Flower, named Arvendeen, slowly approached the Rock Pea and began to speak a spell. When nothing happened for a few minutes, the Shadow Flower began to panic and she started saying whatever spells came to her head. After a few seconds of panicked speaking, the Rock Pea sat up, and immediately threw up a decent amount of blood. Arvendeen stepped away from the Rock Pea and began saying uncontrollably.  
"Oh no...Oh no, oh no, oh no. Brother...I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." The Rock Pea didn't react, they were to busy trying to stay conscious. Veness gestured her wand in the direction of Arvendeen's brother and cast a spell that stopped the Rock Pea from throwing up any more blood, at a serve cost. After a few minutes, the Rock Pea lay back down and asked weakly.  
"What happened?" Blood started to drip from the Rock Pea's mouth. Veness recast the spell and answered.  
"You were, knocked our, during the tournament. Almost at the exact same time as you were brought in, this Peashooter-" Veness gestured at Delnid before continuing. "-was also brought in. Both of you were unconscious so I believed it would have been a good opportunity to test my two students. Unfortunately my judgement was wrong." Arvendeen pushed herself out of the corner and ran out of the room in tears, the shame clearly written on her face. Her brother leaped from his bench and ran after his sister. Kryptic tried to grab the Rock Pea as she said.  
"Arvendale, no. You haven't fully recovered." The Rock Pea ignored Kryptic and kept running. She sighed and followed Arvendale as quickly as she could. Delnid still sat on the bench in shock, he soon got off and went to walk out, but he couldn't help but ask the Druid Rose.  
"Where's Clockwork?" Veness looked at Delnid with a scrutinous look as she said.  
"Why do you care?" Delnid looked at the Druid Rose in shock and said angrily.  
"Because he's my mentor. I want to know if he's alright." The Druid Rose sighed as she said.  
"I should have figured. Alright, follow me." The Druid Rose set off into the castle and Delnid soon found himself outside the circular chamber that he had first been teleported into, the Chamber of Elders. Veness was about to ask Delnid to stay outside when an infuriated Clockwork stormed out of the room.

Phobos lay in the cell as he tried to think of a way to escape when the metal door was thrown open and an abrasive Rock Pea waltzed in, they were followed in, by at least, five other knights. Despite their armor, Phobos could tell that they were all young, they were all cocky, and they were all the sons of nobles. Phobos ignored the group of Boyar Son's*, this clearly angered one of them who jeered.  
"Should we break it now, or after." To Phobos' great surprise, one of them actually argued with them.  
"Nah, that could be a bad idea." Phobos' relief was quickly shattered when Peashooter who argued continued. "I mean, he still has to be despiked and we might beat him so hard that he won't feel the pain." Phobos began to panic inside, but he wouldn't let the Boyar Son's find out. After a few minutes of intense whispering, a few ropes wrapped themselves around Phobos' stem and head. The Chomper tried to throw the ropes off of himself, but the the ropes were being held so tightly, he couldn't break free. The feeling of dread grew as Phobos felt himself being dragged over the uneven, stone floor. After a few minutes of being dragged, a yell of pain broke the air. The yell was followed by light laughs and was quickly succeeded by another scream. Phobos began to feel fearful, which was completely unusual to the Chomper, especially considering his own name meant fear. The further down the hall they descended, the louder and more frequent were the screams. One of the peashooters must have noticed Phobos' change in stance as they jeered.  
"Hey guys, the whelp's scared." The insult was quickly followed up by a few laughs and another insult.  
"I hope I don't get this one, it'll probably run from the battle." Another set of laughs followed up by another insult.  
"Maybe we should just kill it so it doesn't endanger any of us on the battlefi-" The Peashooter couldn't finish their sentence, they were suddenly staring into the gaping mouth of the Chomper. Phobos threw the Peashooter against the wall and charged at the Rock Pea that had been insulting him the most. The Rock Pea's expression changed from shock to fear as the spikes on the Chomper's head pierced straight though his armor and impaled him multiple places. The Rock Pea yelped in pain while another one called out for help. The other knights unsheathed there swords and charged at Phobos. The chomper decided it was no use hanging around and quickly ran in the other direction. Phobos managed to outrun the armored Peashooters, until the activated their hyper abilities, they very quickly caught up to him. Phobos growled and knocked one of the Peashooters over, their peers ignored them and they continued to run at the Chomper. Phobos felt a strange sensation forming in his throat and he threw up, not the sticky goop that was his saliva, but a pile of weeds that ensnared one of his pursuers. A thorned vine had wrapped itself around the Peashooters stem and now dangled them a few meters in the air, a look of pain and fear engraved in the armored Peashooters face. The last, uninhibited knight stopped his pursuit and hacked at the vine. By the time they had finished freeing their friend, Phobos was long gone.

After a few minutes of running, Phobos burst out of the cramped corridors of the dungeons and burst into a large corridor, that appeared to be, nearly devoid of life, there were only around three plants, he could easily take them on if he needed to. As he began to run from the plants, time seemed to slow around him, or did he slow, he couldn't tell, well until the group of three plants approached him, one of them were a Druid Rose, they must have trapped him in a time snare. Using his non-existent eyes, Phobos looked over the plants expressions, he couldn't really tell the expression of the Druid Rose since they wore a mask. The larger of the two Peashooters had an expression of surprise. But it was the expression of the younger looking Peashooter that shocked Phobos the most.

 _*A Boyar Son is the son of a noble._


	6. Chapter 6

Arvendale found his sister crying by the stream that flowed at the edge of the forest. He sat beside her and placed a pod on her shoulder, she immediately recoiled from the contact. Arvendeen glared at her brother and said angrily.  
"What are you doing?! Why are you...being nice?" Arvendale had pulled his sister into a hug. After a few minutes, Arvendale pulled away from his sister and tried to speak, no words came out.  
Arvendale began to think to himself, what's happening? Arvendeen looked at her brother in shock and said.  
"Arvendale, are you alright?" The Rock Pea shook their head and tried to portray to her that he couldn't speak. Arvendeen understood what her brother was trying to portray and she said angrily.  
"This is all her fault. Don't worry brother, I'll get you your revenge." With that, Arvendeen made her way back to the castle. Arvendale continued to sit beside the stream and pondered to himself, what's going to happen now? He sighed and gave up after a few minutes of brooding. As he made his way back towards the castle, a scream of pain cracked the air and he sprinted in the direction of the scream. What he found shocked him, his sister gripped a badly burnt and bruised Kryptic, the look of fear and then relief clearly visible in her eyes. Arvendale pulled his sister off of the Sunflower and gave her a look of disappointment. The look of disappointment seemed to hurt Arvendeen and she began to tear up as she said angrily.  
"I was d-doing it for you. Sh-She's the reason you can't speak." Arvendale shook his head and pointed at Arvendeen, his sister understood the message and ran back to the castle. Kryptic thanked Arvendale and asked.  
"Th-Thanks...so you can't speak?" Arvendale nodded and helped Kryptic up. The two plants slowly made their way back to the castle.

Delnid stared up at Phobos in shock, he didn't expect to see the Chomper in the castle, the look of shock was also shared by Phobos. Veness must have seen Delnid's look of shock as she asked.  
"Do you, know this Chomper?" Delnid shook his head and looked down in shame. Phobos seemed shocked by the Peashooters answer and growled lightly. Veness seemed to notice the Chompers change in posture and asked.  
"Alright. Would you and Clockwork please escort them back to the dungeons then?" Phobos tried to make it evident he didn't want to go back into the dungeons, but Delnid didn't seem to notice. The older Peashooter nodded and Delnid followed their lead, reluctantly. The Druid Rose summoned a rope that tied itself around the Chompers throat and both Peashooters grabbed the rope. Clockwork pulled on the rope and they soon found themselves in the dungeons.

Phobos growled as he was dragged back into the dungeons. After what felt like forever, he was handed over to the group of Boyar Sons he had escaped, scowls of anger engraved in their faces. Once Delnid and Clockwork were out of sight, the Rock Pea grabbed a mace and slammed it into Phobos' stem in multiple places, the Chomper began to bleed. Phobos growled louder, the Rock Pea answered by slamming the mace across Phobos' head, the Chomper attempted to bite the Rock Pea who only laughed. After a few minutes of agonizing torture, the Rock Pea finally stopped beating Phobos and let his peers drag the Chomper deeper into the dungeons. As they descended, the screams of pain began to sound out again. After an antagonizing descent into the dungeons, the group of Boyar Sons stopped dragging Phobos and he was thrown onto a blood stained, stone table. The Boyar Sons laughed as the tied Phobos down. The Chomper, using his non-existent eyes, looked around the large, stone room. Blood was splattered all around the floor, a few other Chompers were strapped down to similar tables, they were all missing various spikes, they were on the ground. Sudden realization stuck Phobos harder than a shot from a trebuchet, they were going to cut his spikes off. As soon as he realized what was going to happen, a Chomper on a nearby table cried out in pain as a Sunflower began hacking away at their last spike with a bone-saw. After a few seconds, a searing pain rippled it's way through Phobos' head and he couldn't help but yell out in pain as it felt like the largest of his spikes were on fire. Despite the pain, instead of his screams of pain being the loudest thing he could hear, it was the laughs and jeers of the Peashooters holding him down that Phobos could hear vividly. Coward, weakling, whelp, the words struck Phobos harder than the pain of the saw ripping apart his flesh and bone.

Clockwork looked over at his ashamed squire and asked.

 **Clockwork:** "Why do you look like that?" Delnid seemed surprised by the question and asked.

 **Delnid:** "Like what?"

 **Clockwork:** "Like you've done something wrong." Delnid sighed and he asked Clockwork.

 **Delnid:** "Well it's just...I can't help but feel like I've condemned Phobos to death-"

 **Clockwork:** "Who's Phobos?"

 **Delnid:** "The Chomper we just escorted."

 **Clockwork:** "How do you know it's name?"

 **Delnid:** "Because I just...do."

 **Clockwork:** "Well just know that they aren't going to kill him."

 **Delnid:** "Alright...what are they going to do to him?"

 **Clockwork:** "If I told you, you would do something stupid. I have a request, to make of you."

 **Delnid:** "That is?"

 **Clockwork:** "I need you to testify for me, about the existence of the zombie camp in the forest."

 **Delnid:** "Is your word not enough?"

 **Clockwork:** "Not to the elder council, even if I've proven to be trustworthy. The problem is, the laws they have laid down require more than just my word before they investigate or do anything."

 **Delnid:** "Alright then...Only if you tell me what they're going to do to Phobos."

 **Clockwork:** "Can I tell you after you testify?"

 **Delnid:** "Fine."

With that, Clockwork lead Delnid back towards the Chamber of Elders. It took the duo a few minutes to reach the central chamber, Veness was outside of the chamber waiting for them. None of the three exchanged words as they entered the chamber, each of them receiving various looks that ranged from curiosity to boredom. Once they were seated, one of the Elder Roses stood up and spoke.  
"You bring us...your evidence?" Clockwork stood, nodded and said.  
"I do."  
"Where is your evidence."  
"Right here." Clockwork gestured at Delnid and signaled him to stand. Delnid stood and immediately felt the pressure of the many eyes falling upon him, each of them judging. Clockwork tapped Delnid on the arm so Delnid began to speak awkwardly.  
"Well...uh..." The standing Rose gave Delnid a piercing look and said.  
"We don't have all day." Delnid calmed himself and began to speak a tad more confidently.  
"Clockwork isn't...lying...The camp, it actually exists. The inhabitants...they are hostile towards us." Delnid sat down and soon the room was alight with conversation. After a few minutes of fevered talking, the Elder Rose, who was still standing, calmed the chamber and spoke.  
"How do we act?" There was immediate up roar and the Rose had to calm the assembly again. After calming them down, she asked. "Those in favor of acting?" To Delnid, Clockwork and even Veness' great surprise, the assembly were silent. The Rose then asked. "Those in favor of leaving the matter alone?" The was a loud 'Yay' from the council, the shock imprinted on Clockwork, Delnid and Veness' face. The council began to speak, but over the yelling, Clockwork's voice pierced the air.  
"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WE NEED TO ACT ON THIS!" The council fell silent and the standing Rose glared down at Clockwork as she spoke.  
"Do not speak like that, I hoped of all plants you would remember your place, Clockwork." Delnid looked up at the Rose in shock and said.  
"But what he says is true. If we leave this camp as it is...Who knows what will happen? They are building siege engines there-" The Rose cut him off.  
"This is not your place to speak squire." Delnid growled angrily and said.  
"But we're making a-" Clockwork interrupted his squire and said.  
"Delnid, stop. Request to take our leave?" The Rose nodded once and said.  
"Granted." With that, Clockwork began to leave, he was followed by Delnid and Veness.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the door into the Chamber of Elders was shut, Delnid kicked over a barrel in anger, to his great surprise, the top flew off and fish began to slide out of the barrel. Clockwork looked over at his enraged squire and said.  
"You need to work on your etiquette. I have some business to attend to in the coming days. I will arrange for someone to tutor you during that time." Delnid turned his anger from the fish to his mentor. Delnid thew a punch at his mentor, the force of many years of subdued anger behind the punch. Clockwork stumbled slightly as the punch had caught him off guard. Clockwork raised his guard and prepared for another strike. Delnid threw another punch, blocked, and another, blocked, and another, dodged. This pattern continued for a few minutes, the longer it went, the faster Delnid struck out. Just as Delnid began to strike at such a speed that his fists looked like mere blurs and his right eye's iris changed from brown to blue, he began to falter in his attempts and he soon fell onto the ground, he tried to comprehend the sudden surge of varying emotions. While he felt the subdued anger of the majority of his life burning like a bonfire inside himself, he began to feel sick as waves of regret, worry and realization struck him. He shuddered as he felt a pod rest itself on his arm. Delnid sat up and looked up at Clockwork, Veness was whispering something to him. Clockwork frowned, but his expression changed when he spoke to Delnid.  
"Looks like I won't have to look for someone to tutor you. Veness needs to go over the basics of courting with her students and she is willing to teach you the basics alongside them." Delnid was shocked by what his mentor was saying, he was expecting to be expunged from the castle. The shock was clearly evident in Delnid's voice.  
"You aren't mad? You aren't going to have me kicked back onto the streets?" Clockwork seemed slightly confused by his squires questions, but he answered nonchalantly.  
"What's there to be mad about? Also, what will that accomplish? It would be a waste of potential." Delnid sighed and let Clockwork help him back up to his roots. Delnid couldn't think of a sufficient reply so after a few awkward seconds, Veness addressed Delnid.  
"Kryptic will come to receive you around five minutes before the classes start. I expect you both to be on time." Delnid simply nodded at Veness, this prompted the Druid Rose to strike the Peashooter as she said angrily.  
"One does not simply nod to give one other an answer. You speak clearly, firmly and with conviction-" Clockwork saw the anguished look on Delnid's face and interrupted Veness, despite how amusing it was for Clockwork.  
"Veness. Don't badger my squire now. Save it for tomorrow so you do not have to repeat yourself." Delnid was relieved by his mentor's intervention, but he was still dreading the next few days. As Delnid began to calm, his eye returned to brown and he felt drained so he started to wander back towards his chamber. Just as he went into his chamber, his right arm was grabbed by Kryptic, the Sunflower seemed to be excited about something.  
"Hey! Just wanted to let you know the good news." Delnid gave the eager Sunflower a weak smile as he said.  
"I know Kryptic. You know, for a lady, the High Mistress hits pretty hard." Kryptic giggled at the blushing Peashooter and asked.  
"I was...kind of wondering if you...wanted to hang out?" Delnid was surprised by the question, but he didn't let it show.  
"Uh...sure." Kryptic dragged the tired Peashooter with her out of the castle and towards a small grove of trees that grew up beside the lake.

After a few minutes of drifting through the trees, the two plants came upon the abandoned, rocky shore of the lake. Kryptic clambered up into a tree and sat upon the branch. Delnid groaned at the thought of having to climb up the tree. Kryptic laughed at the jaded Peashooter, this prompted Delnid to start climbing. Just as Delnid reached out for the penultimate branch, before the one Kryptic sat on, the one he was gripping on to snapped. Delnid hit the stone shore with an audible thump. The dazed Peashooter pushed themself up and took off their now dented helmet, a cool sensation ran down the side of their head. Delnid touched the area that had the strange sensation flowing over it, it turned out it was his own blood. Kyrptic leapt down from the tree and approached the injured Peashooter as she said.  
"Delnid, are you alright?" Delnid nodded at her and quickly placed his helmet back on, before she would notice the blood. Delnid decided to cheat and hypered to the top of one of the taller trees beside the shore, Kryptic couldn't help but laugh and say. "Hey! That's cheating." Delnid smiled deviously and said.  
"Is it cheating? Hey, while you're down there, can you catch some fish. I accidentally wasted some earlier today." Kryptic couldn't help but laugh before she pulled out her wand. She whispered a spell and soon found herself beside Delnid. The two plants sat in the tree for over an hour. They watched the sunset and the lights of the city across the lake light up and glitter on the vast expanse of water. By the time the two wandered back to the castle, the moon was high in the sky.

Phobos groaned as he woke upon a bed of hay. He looked around with his non-existent eyes, the sight he was presented with was not what he had expected. He had expected to be chained to a stone table, the searing pain of a bone-saw ripping apart his flesh and bone scorching through his veins. Instead, he was presented with the sight of a Rose carefully applying metal plates to a spikeless Chomper. The Chomper seemed to be fine with the Rose playing around with the metal plates. After a few seconds, the Chomper was quickly enveloped in steel armor, the Rose seemed satisfied by their work. The Chomper thanked the Rose before they headed out of the large, wooden structure that resembled a stable. The Rose grabbed a hammer, that seemed to double as their wand, before they headed out of the stable like structure. Phobos stood up and started wandering around the structure. There were multiple stacks of hay, each of which Phobos assumed to be beds while towards the far end of the stable was a large trough, a weak looking Chomper licked away at the scraps. All the while, the few occupants inside, almost all were spikeless Chompers, all looked either glum, weak, bored or exhausted. The two knights who stood guard at the door seemed to be more bored than anything else. One of them noticed Phobos looking at him, even if the Chomper's eyes were non-existent, so they picked up a stone and biffed it at Phobos. The stone bounced off the Chomper's head. Phobos growled as he felt the stone pierce his flesh and leave a small cut on the front, upper part of his head, blood started to trickle down the front of his head. Phobos charged at the Knight, only to have himself lifted into the air by an invisible force. After a few seconds of confusion, the force slammed the Chomper into the ground, hard. Phobos groaned as he tried to get up, the force had pinned him to the ground. The Knight that had thrown the stone started to approach the pinned Chomper, when they were grabbed by the other Knight who mumbled something to their aggressive colleague. The stone thrower walked back to the door with their partner and went back to staring off into nothing. After an hour of being held to the floor, the force disappeared and Phobos was able to get up. The Chomper looked around in confusion, what had held him to the floor?


	8. Chapter 8

Delnid groaned as he was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at his door. He rolled off of his uncomfortable bench of a bed and answered the door reluctantly. On the other side stood a flustered Kryptic, she said in a panic.

"Wash up quickly, we have to go!" Delnid groaned and rubbed his head as he said tiredly.

"Go...where?" Kryptic sighed before replying.

"To our lesson with High Mistress Veness. We're going to be late if you don't get ready." Delnid closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the pain of the headache as he said in an agitated voice.

"Gah, I forgot that was today. I can't remember what happened last night...It's all a blur." Kryptic let out a sigh of relief and said as she dragged the Peashooter with her.

"Good, you don't want to know what happened last night. High Mistress Veness is going to demand you clean yourself up you know." Delnid groaned again, he couldn't bear the thought of lectures. Delnid let Kryptic drag him with her towards the large chamber their lessons were going to be in. Delnid looked down at himself, he was bruised, cut and there was dried blood caked his stem and head, all of which confused him. Before he had a chance to think about the previous day, a scornful voice broke him from his trance.

"Where have you been?" Delnid looked up at the Druid Rose, while according to Kryptic she would barely wear her mask, Delnid had only ever seen the Druid Rose wearing a mask. Delnid wished he had an excuse because Kryptic was stuttering as she spoke.

"W-We were...uh...j-just...having breakfast...yes...w-we were having breakfast." Veness was unimpressed and chastasized Kryptic for blatantly lying.

"Kryptic, you must not lie. Now truthfully, why were you both late." Kryptic sighed before she replied.

"Well uh...Something happened last night and only I remember because...someone placed an amnesia spell on Delnid so he can't remember last night." Delnid rubbed his head as he now knew why he couldn't remember the previous night. Veness swiped her wand in his general direction and his headache dissipated, not only that, but a flood of images, noises and sensations rippled through Delnid's mind and he soon found himself reliving the events of the previous night.

Delnid slowly walked back towards the castle with Kryptic, the moon illuminated the field. As they neared the castle, the shadows seemed to ripple and a cloaked figure appeared before them. Delnid steeped in front of Kryptic, the figure spoke.

"Are you the thief?" Delnid growled at the mention of his previous occupation and said angrily.

"Yes. But why does it matter to you?" The cloaked figure laughed before he spoke again.

"Because, I need someone with your skill set." Delnid sniggered and said.

"What skills? Being a thief doesn't require skill." The cloaked figure growled lightly as he spoke.

"Pickpocketting doesn't require skill. Being a thief takes skill. The difference between them? Pickpockets take from those on the streets. Thief's, we take from the rich, we take from royalty." Delnid raised his guard as he asked.

"So, why are you even here?" The cloaked figure took off their hood, they were a Plasma Peashooter, and said.

"I need the assistance from someone like you." Delnid didn't lower his guard as he continued to ask.

"My help doing what?" The mysterious Plasma Pea smirked as he said.

"There is something inside that castle I need. Now, if you get it for me...I can provide you with far better accommodation, food...anything you need, I can get you." Delnid was shocked by the offer and said abruptly.

"No. I can't accept. I'm not going back to that life." The Plasma Pea kept up their calm visage as they said peacefully.

"Very well then. Now is the part I teach you a lesson of life." The Plasma Pea managed to catch Delnid off guard and very quickly got an arm around his throat as he spoke. "Lesson one, I always get, what I want." The Plasma Pea threw Delnid to the ground and kicked him as he continued to speak. "Lesson two, fear the shadows." The Plasma Pea stopped kicking, lifted Delnid into the air by his throat and started punching the immobile Peashooter. "And lesson three, leave no witnesses." The Plasma Pea threw Delnid aside, as if he was nothing, and walked towards Kryptic menacingly. The Sunflower squeaked in fright as the Plasma pea encroached upon them. Just before the Plasma Pea could strike Kryptic, Delnid had grabbed them and pulled them to the ground. The Plasma Pea growled at their sudden inconvenience and they quickly pushed the Peashooter off of themselves. The two plants now stood and glared at each other, Delnid's brown left eye and his blue right eye staring straight into the swirling, dark blue eyes of the Plasma Pea. The Plasma Pea smirked at Delnid and soon their shadow broke off them and traveled quickly across the ground, the shadow materialized into another Plasma Pea. The newly materialized plant tapped Delnid on the shoulder and, once Delnid was facing them, slugged the Peashooter across the head. Delnid rolled with the blow and was quickly looking at the original Plasma Pea. The first Plasma Pea had a mace and they used it to knock Delnid around the other way. The blow stunned Delnid and the two Plasma Pea's knocked the stunned Peashooter to the ground with a combined punch. The newly materialized plant high fived the other Plasma Pea and spoke.

"Nicely done, Shade." The first Plasma Pea, Shade, congratulated their newly materialized peer as well.

"Why thank you, Dusk. Now then, shall we get rid of the evidence." Shade pondered the question for a few seconds, after which, he pulled a small bottle out of the shadows and threw it at Delnid, who was getting up. The bottle smashed upon touching the injured Peashooter. Delnid ignored the glass as it shattered and cut his stem and he was on his roots again, ready to die protecting Kryptic from the two Plasma Peas. Shade smiled deviously and leapt at Delnid. Delnid easily dodged the Plasma Pea and quickly blocked Dusk's attack. Delnid shoved Dusk over beside the other Plasma Pea and steeped in front of Kryptic once more. The two Plasma Peas looked at each other and smiled deviously. Suddenly a Tri-Spicked Ball-Flail appeared out of the shadows and settled itself in Dusk's pod. The two Plasma Pea closed in on Delnid before they both struck at the same time, Delnid managed to dodge the coordinated attack. Despite the dodge, the two Plasma Peas were undeterred in their efforts. The began to attack in a pattern, Shade would strike first, try o keep Delnid's attention focused on him while Dusk would strike at the preoccupied Peashooter. Despite the solid sounding plan, Delnid was able to block and dodge the various attacks they tried. Suddenly, the pattern changed, Delnid seemed to no longer be able to dodge and/or block the various attacks and he was very quickly beaten back. Before either of the Plasma Peas could take Delnid out, a flaming blue pea came out of nowhere and illuminated the small field they were fighting in. The two Plasma Peas recoiled from the light and a Blue Fire Peashooter materialized from the blue flaming pea that lay on the ground. Dusk growled while Shade kept a straight face, Shade barely showed emotion. Dusk on the other hand wears his emotions on his wrists. The new plants grabbed an axe, that had been holstered on their back, and approached the Plasma Peas. Dusk dematerialized back into a shadow while Shade growled louder and knocked Delnid out while the Peashooter wasn't paying attention. Shade laughed menacingly as he to, returned to the shadows. Before he blacked out, Delnid caught glimpses of the strange Fire Pea.

 **A/N: If you want to know more about Clockwork and Veness, check out ThePeawithGoggles profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Delnid came to, he was lying on his wooden bench of a bed. He sat up and looked around the room, it was bright, in fact, Delnid couldn't even spot a shadow. As his eyes tracked across the room, they settled upon Kryptic, she was talking with a Blue Fire Peashooter. Delnid hopped off of his bed and approached the two plants, they both seemed apprehensive about something. When the Fire Pea, who's flames were blue, noticed Delnid approaching, they stopped talking to Kryptic and asked Delnid.

"What did the Plasma Pea's want?" Delnid shook his head and groaned. This prompted the Fire Pea to speak. "Look kid, I need to know what they're after." Delnid closed his eyes and forced himself to remember the unpleasant conversation he had with the Plasma Pea's. When he remembered, he spoke.

"Uh they were after...something in this castle...I don't know what though." The Blue Peashooter, growled lightly as he spoke.

"Gah. You're no help. The name's Cobalt, if you were wondering, do try to remember it. I'll see ya around kid." With that, the Blue Fire Pea named Cobalt left the room through the window and disappeared into the night. Delnid went to ask Kryptic a question but she raised her equivalent of a hand and spoke.

"No. Get some rest. We will talk about this tomorrow." With that, Kryptic walked out of the room, via the door, and left Delnid alone. Delnid shook his head and started back towards his bed. As he reached his bed, the exhausted Peashooter's roots gave in and Delnid collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Delnid opened his eyes to find himself laying on the stone floor of the large chamber, Kryptic and Veness deep in conversation about something. Delnid coughed and got the attention of the Sunflower and Druid Rose. After a few seconds, Veness spoke to Kryptic.

"We will continue this discussion later. Now, Delnid, can you stand?" Delnid stood up and Veness spoke calmly. "Straighten up, back straight." Delnid stiffened his back as well as he could and Veness continued.

"Good. Now repeat after me, Lady Oleraceus, may I enjoy the privilege of your company?" Delnid started to speak in a tone tainted with exhaustion.

"Lady Oler-"

"Wrong. When you speak, you speak with conviction, strength. Now do it again." This routine continued for over an hour, after which Delnid spoke out in anger.

"This is going nowhere! What are we accomplishing?!" Veness swung her wand at Delnid and the Peashooter felt a strange sensation as he was goatified. Delnid looked down, his stem had been replaced by the body and legs of a goat. Delnid started running around in panic. After a few minutes, Veness returned Delnid to his body and asked Kryptic.

"Can you get me Smenden. I need to send a scroll to his mentor." Kryptic nodded and ran from the room. Delnid continued to lay on the floor however, shame deeply imprinted on his face. Veness floated over to the ashamed Peashooter and spoke softly.

"You have much to learn. Go, you clearly aren't in any condition to be doing this now. We shall continue the lesson tomorrow." With that, the Druid Rose drifted away. Delnid pushed himself up and wandered slowly back to his room. After a few minutes wandering through the halls, he slouched into his room and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

The old Peashooter looked out over the crumbling castle's walls, the valley, that the mountain that the castle sat atop looked over, was losing its last licks of sunlight. The wind began to pick up and refreshed the Peashooter's mind. After a few minutes, he was met on the wall by his Rock Pea friend and comrade, Terrador.

"This sight, it never gets old." Terrador's exclamation wiped their Peashooter friends frown and reverted it to a smile.

"Indeed. Anything spotted approaching the valley?" Aymon's question was tinted with a touch of hope for battle. Unfortunately, he was to be disappointed.

"Nothing threatening, just a caravan and what seemed to be a wandering story teller." Aymon frowned at Terrador.

"I enjoy the quiet up here...Gives you time to think. But, I feel like we aren't helping too much." Terrador pet his friends back as he spoke.

"Aymon, we are helping. If it weren't for me, you, Ignitus and our compatriots, who knows what kind of dangers would be getting through this pass and into the realm."

"True...but...I can't help but feel-"

"Don't say it. Hmm, you look tired, go get some sleep."

"But Terrador-"

"No! Go to bed, Aymon. I can handle this shift." Aymon sighed, the evening and dawn shifts were supposed to be his. Aymon continued to look down into the valley, the nearest village, which was more than a days trip away, was starting to glisten softly as people lit candles and fires to illuminate their homes.

 _A/N: I know it's short but I've been...busy as of late and I wanted to get this chapter out...so sorry it's so short but I do hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
